Many vehicles are equipped with turn signal indicators to provide a visual indication to other persons in the vicinity of the vehicle that the driver of the vehicle intends to make a turn imminently. In general, such turn signal indicators are comprised of signal lights mounted on either side of the vehicle. Upon selecting a particular turn indicator (such as left or right), a series of electric pulses are provided to the corresponding turn signal indicator light to cause the light to flash on and off. It is this flashing that comprises the indication that a turn is about to be made.
In general, such turn signal indicators are actuated through an intentional act on the part of the driver. Following activation, however, deactivation of the turn signal is generally accomplished in an automatic manner. For example, a simple mechanical coupling may be used to cause the turn signal actuation mechanism to return to a non-activated state following conclusion of the turn. For one reason or another, however, the turn or other vehicle activity (such as a lane change) may be accomplished in such a way as to fail to trigger the deactivation mechanism. When this occurs, the turn signal indicator will continue to flash and therefore continue to suggest to those in the vicinity of the vehicle that an action commensurate with the indication may imminently occur. Depending upon other factors, such as alertness and/or driving conditions, the driver may fail to notice this condition, and hence the turn signal indicator will continue to flash for a significant period of time.
This mis-instruction to those in the vicinity of the vehicle constitutes at minimum a nuisance and often can give rise to a more dangerous situation, since persons in the area of the vehicle are mis-informed regarding the true intentions of the driver of the vehicle.
A need exists for an uncancelled turn signal indicator to alert a driver that a turn signal has not yet been cancelled when general factors surrounding the activation of the turn signal would otherwise suggest that the turn signal should in all likelihood be terminated.